


Гость

by hisaribi



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: К каждому из нас в самые тяжелые моменты приходят гости, с которыми можно поделиться всем





	Гость

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого

Кано сидел в гостиной дома ослепленной банды и смотрел в потолок без капли эмоций. Здесь стало очень оживленно. Возможно, он был рад этому. Возможно. Он уже сам не знал, что чувствует. Юноша оттолкнулся от спинки дивана и с удивлением обнаружил сидящую на диване перед ним фигуру. Он слабо улыбнулся гостю.  
\- Давно не виделись, - устало, зная, что на гостя его иллюзия не подействует. Он увидит сквозь его привычную жизнерадостную улыбку и веселое выражение лица. – Хочешь еще одну сказку?  
Гость не ответил, а Кано встал и, не говоря ни слова, направился на кухню и взял оттуда две чашки, налив в них чай. Затем одну он поставил перед незнакомцем, а из второй сделал глоток сам.  
– Знаешь, я ведь не самый лучший рассказчик.  
Однако слова сами слетали с губ, рассказывали то, что он предпочел бы скрыть ото всех, чтобы этого никто и никогда не видел и не слышал. Стереть эту неотрывную часть себя, из-за которой он задыхается.  
К концу рассказа нетронутый чай гостя остыл, а свой Кано допил. Он не был доволен разговором и сидел, слепо глядя перед собой, но после сегодняшнего ему стало как-то легче. Как тогда, когда он вернулся с того света, если это можно так назвать. Дверь открылась. Радостные голоса вновь проникли в их маленький мирок. Юноша натянул жизнерадостную улыбку, словно ничего не произошло. А ведь, по сути, ничего и не произошло. Он с напускным интересом слушал рассказ Момо, изредка перебиваемый Мари и радостными воплями Эне. Кидо и Сето еще не вернулись, а Шинтаро уселся на диван напротив.  
Кисараги старшего определенно напрягла стоящая перед местом, куда он сел, чашка с остывшим чаем. Кано тоже это заметил, но оправдываться не собирался. Шинтаро решил не вдаваться в подробности, тем более что Кано незаметно перевел разговор на него наводящим вопросом, и парню стало далеко не до раздумий над чашкой, полной холодного чая.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
